


Hippocrates' Garden

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Meme: Alternate Realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They paid me what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippocrates' Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayIreadtoday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayIreadtoday/gifts).



> Written for Crossovers100 prompt #14 -- _green_ and for the [Alternate Realities meme](http://gryphonrhi.livejournal.com/501689.html).

Gregor rubbed his forehead and studied the cash box again. Gold coins (lying on top of cold steel; not fairy gold); a small sapphire; a first edition Tom Sawyer, autographed, in good condition. He wasn't sure what the scroll said, or what language it said it in, but he was fairly sure he didn't want to leave it in the office all night, either.

"Remind me again why we thought this clinic would be a good idea? What are we going to do with this?"

"Find a jeweler, or a fence?" Oz shrugged and pointed out, "Saves arguments with insurance companies."

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, it's short. I was originally *trying* to stick to 'three sentences.' This did not last. So I pulled this one up to 100 words.


End file.
